Ice Cream
by Colonel29
Summary: Maehara Hiroto, es krim mint dan Isogai Yuuma./ "...modus."/ [MaeIso/Oneshot] #HappyReading


"Isogai, ada toko es krim baru di dekat taman kota. Hari ini kutraktir, ya!"

"…"

"…Isogai? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, ah!"

"Maehara…"

"Ya?" Cengiran bodoh.

"Kau sakit."

.

.

**ICE CREAM**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : MaeharaxIsogai**

**Setting : semi-AU, summer time**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, OOC, jayus, EYD **_**not found**_**, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © 30th **

**.**

Langit cerah khas musim panas perlahan memerah. Memendarkan laskar merah _orange_ yang serasi. Gagak bersenandung, mengantarkan kepergian matahari dari sudut barat. Udara menghangat, tanda matahari mulai mengurangi intensi cahayanya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang menikmati semilir musim panas.

Di antara lautan manusia yang menikmati sore, Isogai berjalan dalam diam di sebelah Maehara. Sesekali—tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya—Isogai melempar pandangan ke Maehara.

Maehara Hiroto. Harus Isogai akui dia punya tampang lebih. Senyum karismatiknya juga tidak pernah luntur menyapa semua orang. Pandai dalam olahraga, pula. Isogai sebagai sahabatnya kadang bertanya apa yang membuat Maehara terperosok ke kelas 3-E. Kunugigaoka memang aneh dan kejam.

Menyeberang perempatan, mereka sampai di taman kota. Angin menabrak dedaunan pohon, semakin menambah kerindangan taman. Isogai kadang menyempatkan diri membaca buku di sini sepulang sekolah, sekaligus melepas penat.

"Dimana, ya, bukannya ada di sekitar sini…, " Gumaman Maehara membuyarkan lamunan Isogai. Matanya berkeliling mencari kedai yang dimaksud, "Ah, disana! Ayo, Isogai!" Maehara dengan seenak jidat menggandeng Isogai. Yang digandeng kalap.

'_Uwaah, kok digandeng?!'_

.

.

* * *

"Isogai, kau mau rasa apa?"

"Um, _mint_ saja."

"Oke, pak, satu _mint_ dan satu vanilla, ya!"

Kemudian mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang kosong, dan makan dalam diam. Maehara diam-diam memerhatikan mimik Isogai.

Maehara terkekeh. Tidak heran Isogai mendapat julukan _ikemen_ 3-E. Wajahnya saat makan es krim benar-benar manis, terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki SMP. Selain manis, Isogai juga ramah pada siapa saja, tenang, dan pandai dalam ilmu sosial. Entah angin apa yang membawa pria seperti Isogai ke kelas terendah di Kunigigaoka.

'_Sial, pesonanya terlalu kuat.'_ Kekehan Maehara makin menjadi.

"Maehara, jangan tertawa terus. Es krimmu meleleh, tuh."

Maehara memandangi tangannya. Iya, es krimnya mulai menetes ke tangannya. Dengan sekali lahap, Maehara menghabiskan es krimnya. Kemudian memandangi Isogai.

"Kau juga belum habis."

"Aku makannya pelan-pelan." Balas sang _ikemen_. Maehara masih memandangi Isogai. Isogai curiga, Maehara terlalu dekat.

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Nyicip, ya."

Urat sabar Isogai tengah diuji.

"Sedikit saja, ya." Jawab Isogai, nadanya agak ketus. Tak rela bagi-bagi es krim favorit. Maehara berteriak girang.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Maehara menjilat sedikit es krim _mint _itu, lalu dengan cepat menggenggam lengan Isogai. Isogai yang gagal bereaksi hanya bisa diam. Sementara Maehara menggunakan kesempatan mencium bibir Isogai. Menjilat bibir Isogai sensual, Isogai membuka mulutnya. Rasa _mint _dan gumpalan daging menyambut rongga bibirnya. Beberapa menit lidah mereka beradu, Maehara melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Isogai memerah hebat. Maehara nyengir.

"K—KAU! APA—"

"Ternyata rasa _mint_ itu enak juga~" Goda Maehara sembari menggunakan telunjuk tangannya yang bebas mengusap permukaan bibir Isogai yang masih basah.

"Lain kali kita makan es krim lagi, ya?"

"…modus."

Maehara tertawa lepas dan memeluk Isogai sayang.

.

.

* * *

"Karma-kun, kau lihat kan tadi?"

"Ya, tidak kusangka Maehara bisa seagresif itu."

Sementara pucuk kepala merah dan biru tertawa nista dilatarkan semak berulat.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

HAI FANDOM ASSCLASS AMERU DISINI~~! /geplak/ ah **MaeIso** mah temen temen tpi modus jga :'v

Udh lumayan lama baca AssClass, dan jatuh hati sama **KaruNagi**, **MaeIso**, ama **KaraIrina** 'w' pair Ameru lainnya ada **ChibaHaya**, dan bisa _insert_ **ItoNagiKaru **muehehe~~

Ameru juga berencana bkin fic **KaruNagi**, tunggu aj reader-sama wehehehe

_Ayo ramekan fandom AssClass uye_!


End file.
